Republic City Werewolf
by PariahDark
Summary: When I was a boy my village was destroyed by the equalists and I was taken in by the spirits who gave me the powers to get my revenge. But so far all I've been doing is killing thugs as a monster at night. And to make matters worse I think I attacked the avatar. Can she stop Amon as the avatar or as a wolf read to find out. Will involve Korrsami Rated M due to some graphic nature.
1. Chapter 1

Normally when you wake up in tattered clothes with little to no memories of the night before you freak out and probably just blame it on a good time gone horribly wrong. But for me that just wasn't the case. For you see when I was ten my village was attacked by a bunch of marauders wearing strange weapons that took down all the benders with some kind of electrical gloves. In truth I don't really remember much about that day except running for my life into the forest while the village burned to the ground. I must have ran for hours through the forest jumping over fallen logs and dodging tree limbs as the thought of survival on my mind. The elders in the village had always warned the kids to stay away from the forest at night or else the spirits would steal us away, it turned out they were right about that. I took shelter under a strange glowing tree surrounded by a large pool of water that glowed a light blue.

But when the rays of the sun hit my eyes the following morning I found that I was surrounded by a bunch of angry spirit wolves that seemed to be made out of darkness and smoke the way their forms evaporated and reformed with every movement.

"Leave me alone!" as scream sending a fireball at the closest one hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

Before I could throw another one a deep savage growl comes from behind the pack as a wolf twice the size of the others steps forth the smaller ones retreating back as he makes is way.

His face full of scars and his red focused eyes showed me instantly that he was no stranger to combat.

"You have to either be stupid of insane to attack a spirit wolf kid"

I drag myself up from my spot and look him in the eye thinking that showing any weakness would get me killed.

"Look I really don't care who or what you are I just spent the knight running away from a group of people that were killing the benders and burning my home so probably insane seeing as I'm talking to a bunch of shadowy spirit wolves"

What I said must have gotten the leaders attention because he comes up to me and sniffs me before looking at me again.

"You smell of ash and fear, but I also smell your anger and rage come with us and I promise to give you the powers needed to get your revenge."

Having nowhere else to go I followed him and his pack deeper into the forest and farther away from the village I had called home. Eventually we wound up at a giant dead tree with an arc like hole in the middle.

"What is this place?" I asked as the pack marched through the hole in the tree and disappeared leaving me alone with the leader.

"You could say that this is our way back home to the spirit world"

He nudges me forward and I pass through getting a feeling a chills pass down my spine as I did so. Within seconds the leader is beside me pushing me forward again.

"Welcome to your new home kid"

I look around the area and see just how different the spirit world is compared to the human world. Every tree seemed to glow and spirits of all shapes and sizes flew about in the sky.

"So what now?" I ask the pack leader

"Simple if you wish to get you revenge you need to get stronger, but first we have do something about that appearance of yours stick out your arm boy"

I raise my arm so that it was right in front of him and within seconds he bites his tongue before he bites down on my arm easily breaking the skin and drawing blood. He lets go after a few seconds and I pull my now bleeding arm to see the damage.

"I've given you my blood kid, now we see how you adapt to it."

I hear him say before my vision blurs and my skin burns as my blood flows from wound up my arm forming red cryptic looking symbols along both of my arms before forming a red half-moon on either shoulder. My black hair grows until its past my shoulders. My nails turn black and become more claw like and after taking a second to find a small puddle of water find out that my once brown eyes have changed into an eerie glowing orange.

"You look good kid, in time we will teach you everything you'll need to destroy your enemies"

That day was six years ago and true to their world they taught me much, like how to take my beast form that of a mighty black spirit wolf and also how to combine my natural fire bending with the powers of darkness to emit black flames and lighting. But what they forgot to tell me when I left to the human world was that my beast powers were only under my control in the spirit world not the human world where I would change every time there was moon in the sky. At first I didn't hurt anyone as I lived in the mountains but when I heard about similar attacks I started moving into more populated areas killing by night and having no memories of the previous night when I awoke in the morning usually next to a dead body. Eventually I made my way here to Republic City which is where I had hoped to get information on my quest for revenge.

Waking up from my change last night I take in my surroundings. Boarded up doors and windows and the smell of pollution in the air confirms that I was still in the Wan district. I drag myself up and take a look through one of the unbroken windows.

"Well I still have most of my pants so we're ahead, covered in blood that's no surprise and burn marks on my arms tells me I probably ran into someone from the triad" after looking over myself and finding nothing worse than the burns I decide to take a look around to try and get my bearings. But after turning a corner I find my latest victim… or what was left of him leaning against a wall. To say that he was torn up would be an understatement, his body was covered in massive claw marks leaving huge gashes in his arms, chest and face. Burn marks on the walls and ground tell me this poor sap probably tried to fight back.

"Damn well hopefully you're the only one I ran into last night" I say to the body as I leave the corpse and try to find my way back home.

If I had spent just a few more minutes searching I would have found the unconscious body of the avatar lying in an ally not far from the body scratched but still alive.


	2. Getting answers

**Chief Bei Fong **

Walking into the heart of the wan district the chief of police instantly raises her guard knowing she was now in the middle of gang territory. She had received a call earlier that another body had been found so she had made her way to the crime scene watching with growing anger as her men made no progress in figuring out what had happened.

"Found anything useful yet?" she says to the men working on the body.

An analyst speaks after checking his charts.

"From what we've seen on the body we can rule out a saber toothed moose lion, teeth marks aren't long enough and we can also rule out a platypus bear because we're too deep into the city."

Lin runs her hand along one of the many claw marks surrounding the area.

"What of these markings?"

"Defiantly canine in origin, but whatever did this would have to be huge."

After running through a mental list of all the known dogs that size only one creature comes to mind and she'll have to have a talk with its master when she was done here.

"Chief! We got another body here" one of her men screams pointing to a nearby ally where her men were pulling out a body.

"You're not going to believe who it is." He says as she makes her way over

"The kid?! Is she…" she really didn't want to have to tell Tenzin that the avatar was dead.

"She has a few scratches on her arms and maybe a broken leg but the only serious injury is this bite mark behind her shoulder."

"Right, you men get her to a healer and I'll alert Tenzin, the rest of you I want to round up the usual contacts hopefully someone has seen something"

She watches as two of her men lift Korra onto a stretcher and into a nearby truck before it lights turn on and it speeds away.

"What the hell could have happened here?" she says taking in the scene, thinking what in the world could bring the avatar this deep into crime territory.

**Bolin**

"This is bad, this is really bad pabu" Bolin says to his best friend/ pet as he paced outside the healers room of the hospital where Korra was being treated.

"Asami is going to run me over if she finds out."

The pet in question just sits on his hind legs and stares at Bolin who considers this a answer on its own

"I know it's my fault Pabu but how do I explain it to Asami that I took Korra to the wan district because I accidently said that all the strongest benders hang out there"

Pabu licks both his paws while his master stares at him

"It's not like I ditched her, I just stopped for a moment to get some pies but when I got back she was gone"

Bolin was so focused on Pabu and worrying about Korra he didn't notice the door open and a raven haired figure walk into the room.

"I mean she's the avatar, literally the most powerful bender alive so of course I wasn't worried. But with Amon and his equalists and the victims of the mysterious slasher from the papers I did get kind of worried when I couldn't find her"

"That's when you got worried?" he hears coming from behind him causing the blood in his veins to freeze out of fear. He slowly turns around to see Asami standing hands crossed in an effort to hold back her anger.

"…Asami!?... how much did you hear?" he says as he looks for anyway out of the situation he was in.

She moves like a snake that had cornered its prey.

"Oh I heard enough"

Minutes later when the healer walked out she was a bit confused to find Bolin on the floor grasping his chest while a young woman watched.

"She's ready for visitors now"

Asami bolts from her seat to go check on her girlfriend while Bolin gasps on the floor.

**Asami**

"Korra what were you thinking?" she asks Korra who looks like a kid caught in the cookie jar.

"I…I just wanted a challenge you know something tough"

"And you thought you would just go to the most crime riddled part of the city and take on any random thug you could?"

"Hey! I defeated every thug that came my way without getting a scratch"

Asami raises an eyebrow after pointing to the cast on her right leg.

"And so how did you get those"

"… I don't remember"

A moment of silence passes as Korra tries to remember the previous night to no avail. The door soon opens and in walks Lin Beifong

"How you feeling Kid?"

"I'll be fine just as soon as I get out of this hospital"

This statement brings what could pass as a smile the chief's face before it returns to its usual scowl.

"I need some answers kid you were found in the wan district near the scene of a crime, tell me something I can use to get to the bottom of this"

"I remember wiping the floor with some thugs earth benders I think then I heard some kind of fight and when I turned the corner I saw some kid of huge black dog… only it stood up… next thing I know I'm waking up here."

Lin pulls out a small notebook before writing down what Korra had said.

"It's not much but It's a start, stay safe kid and stay out of trouble I got to head back to the station and see if someone has seen something"

She gets up and exits the room leaving the two girls to wonder themselves what had happened.

**Chief Bei Fong**

In one of the interrogation cells sat one of the known informants a devious little weasel know by his street name Ricky the snake.

"I didn't see anything really I don't know a thing"

Lin throws a few coins onto the table which are snatched up immediately.

"Oh right the wan district, yeah I have heard the triad's numbers are thinning as of late. Seems someone is taking them out every night."

"I need something better than that a name or maybe someone smuggled in some kind of wild animal."

"Sorry my memory's kind of poor"

A few more coins land on the table

"But now that you mention it they do seem to be looking for someone. A wild looking kid I think, showed up a few weeks ago most of the local residents seem scared of him and the triads been dying to rope them into the gang saw him take down one of Lightning bolt zolt best men kid fought like an animal used some kid of black fire to."

"this kid got a name?"

"Yeah Kei I think, can't miss him long black hair and dark orange eyes"

A man opens the door the room and whispers something to a guard.

"Chief boys just brought in a wild looking kid with orange eyes a few minutes ago he's got some blood stains on him they put him in cell three"

She leaves to see this kid and find out the information she opens the door and stares at the kid before her. He had no shirt and had some scars on his chest and arms with some red symbols on his shoulders. He looks up to look her square in the eyes before he speaks.

"I'm just going to say this now, you do not want me here come nightfall"


	3. Nightmares

**Kei**

I couldn't believe it, I had made it halfway to the run down hovel I had been staying when two metal benders slapped some cuffs on me and hauled me to the station. Now here I am setting in a tiny room while the chief asks me questions on where I was last night.

"For the last time kid where were you last night?"

"Honestly I don't know" and I was telling her the truth, I never really remember what I do in my wolf form.

"Okay then tell me why the triads been so eager to get you."

Leaning back in the small wooden chair I do my best to explain it without giving too much away.

"I'm stronger than most of the benders in the district and most people are afraid of me, they see me as perfect thug material."

She pulls out a envelop and takes out a few pictures before sliding them onto the table. I recognize the man in the picture or what was left of him as the man I had woken up near earlier this morning.

"We did some checking with our informants and found out this man was frequently trying to get you to join."

"And?"

She smiles as she points to one of the pictures and then to the remains of my pants.

"My men picked you up a few blocks from the crime scene, the way I see it you ran into this guy last night and being tired of his offer decided to shut him up."

My blood boils for a moment and a brief scene of the man screaming and trying to run flashes in my mind leaving out of breath. I take a moment to steady myself before finding the right words.

"Alright I may have run into him last night, but I can't control what I do when the moon rises."

"Why's that kid?" she says putting the pictures away before crossing her arms.

Figuring I had no other way out of the situation I decide to tell her my story about being raised by spirit wolves and what I turn into at night. At first her reactions are what I expected, but after a time it turns from unbelieving to shocked and then finally acceptance.

"That explains the claw marks at the scene and Korras mention of seeing a big dog"

Her statement catches my attention and a bad feeling begins to build.

"She saw me last night?"

"She told me earlier that she saw some kind of big black dog that stood up, we found her a bit busted up at the scene today."

"…Please tell me she didn't have a bit mark on her"

She gives a confused look but then I see her eyes widen as she recalls how I got my powers.

"Yeah, wait can you turn other people through bites?"

"Don't know, usually my victims are left in bits and pieces so it's never really been a problem"

"But will she change into a wolf at night or will she stay human?"

I merely shrug my shoulders which earns a hateful glare from her.

"We'll have to wait until the moon rises to see for sure, which remains me I really don't want to be in a populated building when I change… so if you could let me go that would be great."

Her response was to bend the metal table around my arms making cuffs for my hands and feet leaving me trapped.

"You'll be staying here tonight get comfortable"

She gets up and leaves the room reminding me why I hate people.

**Korra**

"Really Asami I'm fine you don't have to stay here tonight"

Since I had woken up Asami had been doing everything she could to help me.

"Korra I left you alone while I did some business out of town and when I get back I hear my girlfriend is in the hospital, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

She brings her point home with a quick kiss before she starts to fluff my pillow. Secretly I was glad she would be here with me but I couldn't bring myself to say something so embarrassing.

She crosses the room to fiddle with the radio trying to get some music flowing. At first it's static and some adds for products but then the radio just goes silent.

"That's strange"

Then out of nowhere a voice comes out

"**My fellow people, soon I will cleanse the world of the benders that infest it. Soon I will show the world my power by eliminating the leader of the triad lightning bolt Zolt and his gang. And if the avatar is listening to this then I invite you to try and stop me."**

The voice fades to static before a jingle about some product takes over. I immediately try to get up only to be pushed back into bed by Asami.

"Korra no! You haven't fully healed and I'm not about to let you run head first into a trap."

For once in my life I calm down enough to let the voice of reason guide me instead of going in head first.

"So I'm to just sit here while Amon runs wiled across the city?"

A hand falls on my shoulder as Asami sits down beside me.

"No you have to get healed so pound his skull at full strength" she says earing a smile from me.

"I'm going to grab some food in the cafeteria you just try to get some sleep while I'm gone okay"

She gives me a quick peck on the forehead before standing up and leaving the room. As soon as I was sure she was gone I instantly reach up to my bandaged shoulder which had been driving me insane with its constant throbbing.

"Really wish I could remember how I got this stupid thing, it's like something bit me."

I lean back into the bed and do my best to relax and get some sleep.

Too bad the only thing that I dreamt of were nightmares. At first it was blackness then came the sound of Asami screaming. When I searched for her all I could see was a giant wolf wherever I looked. When it saw me it let out a horrific howl before it shook violently as it got smaller and smaller and lost its hair. When the transformation was over a brown skinned human with dark orange eyes was standing before me.

It only took me a moment to figure out this woman… was me.

That was when I woke up with a scream and covered in sweat.


	4. Escape

**Kei **

After a couple hours of being trapped in the table I decided it was time I made my escape. Taking a deep breath and focusing my chi into my wrists and arms I watched as the cuffs of metal turn an ember red as the metal starts to heat up. I had to be careful as I burned my way out of the cuffs so that I didn't burn my hands or alert the guards outside my cell. Within a few minutes my fire had made the cuffs soft enough to slip my hands out.

"Alright step one get out of cuffs, now all that leaves is to overpower the guards and get far enough away from people so I don't leave any more bodies in the streets."

I take a long look around the room for an air vent or something as I rub my wrists and stretch out my hands.

"Guess I'll have to take the direct path then."

Just as I was gathering more chi for a direct lighting blast at the door I hear the guard's conversation outside

"Can't believe we have to watch this kid."

"I know, but what can you do Chief told us not to let him out of the cell until she told us."

For a brief moment I feel sorry that I was about to ruin their day by escaping and probably beating them up so I let them air out their grief before I beat them senseless.

"I joined the force to stop criminals not babysit, I mean I could be out there stopping Amon or busting a group of equalists but no I'm stuck here.

"Hey I heard Amon and his terrorists destroyed a village a while back and now he declares he'll rid the world of benders starting with Zolt and his gang."

My heart stops for a moment as a memory burns its way to the surface. A man in a mask leading the charge as the villagers run screaming and I run into the forest.

"Finally… I've waited six years for my chance to kill this man and now he's in the city… I'll show him how much of a monster I can be."

**Bang**

**Bang**

"Hey! Keep it down in there"

The noises snaps me from my thoughts long enough for me remember step two of my plan.

"Right… I was escaping"

I take two steps back and focus before charging the door with a black blast of fire causing it to explode outward. Before the guards have a chance to figure out what was going on my fist rocketed into their stomachs leaving them breathless as I snatched their necks and slammed them into the wall.

"Nothing personal but I have things to do and people to murder. Tell the chief not to come after me okay."

I took their silences to mean they got the message…or that they were out cold which worked to. Hearing the running feet of more officers I decide to buy myself some time so as I run down the opposite hall I sent blasts of fire into every room I passed really hoping nobody was inside as I did this. After a few more turns I found myself at the door to the supply room which was filled with cuffs and confiscated clothes and other items. After looking down at the tattered and still bloody pants of mine I decided I should defiantly put something on that doesn't make me look like some butcher. Deciding on a pair of black pants and a loose fitting white shirt I pull on a black trench coat and a black hat with the fire nation symbol on the front I light up my pants and throwing it into the rest of the clothes before making my to the front doors where officers are rushing everywhere trying to put out the fires and suppressing the other inmates that had stated a riot during my escape. Keeping my head down and faking a few coughs I manage to pass as someone who just got caught up in the fire. The moment I make it out of the building and far enough away a crazed at the realization that not only did I just escaped from the police headquarters but I had all but burned it to the ground.

"Well let's see, Chief Bei Fong already has me down for murder, assault on the avatar and now arson, evading polices custody, theft of police property and she'll no doubt blame me for the riot as well." Letting out a sigh I realize that I literally made my bad situation worse

"Guess I've run out of options then got to make a deal to save my hide."

Navigating the back allies of the city I make my way to a place I thought I would never go and stop in front of the door marked with the Triads mark before knocking three times and waiting for the slot in the door to open.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"I hear your boss has been targeted by Amon I've come to lend my services that is if his offer to join still stands."

The slot slides closed before the door opens and the man extends his hand into the building.

"Right this way to the boss"

**Korra**

My injuries were healing pretty quickly to the amazement of the doctors and nurses. Asami had fallen asleep in the chair next to me some time last night and woke with a start during my little nightmare. Now she was outside talking with the doctor about something while I did my best to stomach the hospital food before me.

The door opens and Asami walks in with a smile on her face.

"What did the doctor say?" I say poking at what I believe was a stake.

"They say that your leg should take a week to heal but your other injuries aren't as serious as they were so they decided to let you leave today."

"Really!? Then let's get the hell out of here then." Hearing her say this I launch out of bed and start to the door.

"Oh no you don't the doctor went to get the papers so just wait awhile alright." I nod as she starts to gather up my clothes and then opens the window to let some fresh air.

When she does a horrible burning odor fills the air, like ash and smoke. The smell of fire never really bothered me but this smell was so intense it nearly caused me to black out.

"Korra are you okay?"

"… How can you stand that smell? It's so damn strong"

A look of confusion comes to her face as she sniffs the air before returning her gaze to me.

"Korra I don't smell a thing are you sure you're alright?"

"…Yeah I probably just need some more sleep is all."

But my sense of smell was way above normal.


	5. Full Moon

**Chief Bei Fong**

To say that the chief of police was angry would be an understatement. When she got back from the council to find that her HQ in flames and her prisoners in a riot she all but caused a major earthquake. It took every available officer to get the rioting prisoners under control and nearly three dozen water benders just to put out the fire. Now looking at the ash covered men that had been pulled out from the fire. The very same men she had ordered to guard Kei in her absence, she was now deciding how to punish them after she yells at them some more.

"One person! I asked you to guard one prisoner! One I had personally trapped to a table and he manages to not only get past you two morons but nearly burn down the station on his way out!"

"Well! What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

The guards exchange a glance as if trying to decide which one was going to throw the other under a bus to save himself.

"… Well chief before he left he did say it was nothing personal."

Not a second later a series of marble columns shattered into pieces and the guard that had said that was lying unconscious on the ground with a bloody nose.

"I don't care if you have to work till your feet bleed and fall off just get every prisoner counted for and every officer you can find looking for that kid I want him back here before nightfall am I clear!"

"Yes chief!" the still conscious guard says saluting before running down the hall.

"If that kid can do this much damage in the day this city is doomed when the moon rises."

**Kei**

Well here I am sitting in a surprisingly decent parlor having tea with the leader of the triads in the middle of the day. When Zolt got wind that I was here he had gathered his men and came to greet me.

"So Kei was it? I don't mean to sound suspicious but why now do you decide to accept my offer?"

I take a sip and enjoy the strange yet earthy taste of the tea before setting back down on the cup.

"Don't jump to any conclusions Zolt I'm only here because I'm out of options and because I'm very close to my goal."

"And pray tell just what caused you to run out of options"

"You know that massive blaze at police headquarters today?"

"Yeah what of it."

"That was me leaving my cell"

The room instantly fills with gasps and whispers and some whistles of astonishment as Zolt's men hear my news. And Zolt being a legendary gang leader didn't let any emotion show but I could see the glint of ratification in his eyes.

"Well as it turns out that little fire of yours caused every police officer in the city to be so close to headquarters that we were able to pull off the jobs in the more guarded and wealthy parts of the city. So I think we can all agree that we could use someone of your talents. Besides I had heard you could use black flames is that true?"

I open my palm and a summon a small black flame in the center

"Well I'll be dammed, I thought only prodigies or fire nation royalty could use colored flames and only blue flames at that."

"Yeah I'm full or surprises but if we could get down to business that would be great I'm kind of sort of time."

"Why you got somewhere to be? The chief will have your wanted posters all over the city the only way out is to fly."

No but in less than a few hours the moon will be up and I'll transform into a killing machine you power hungry fool. I can't reveal my secret to a gangster that would no doubt use me as his own personal attack dog given the chance.

"Let's just say I tend to lose control and go a bit berserk at night so I will be needing a very secure room preferably something that locks from the outside. You get me that I'll make sure Amon doesn't get within sixty feet of you."

A smile breaks out on his face as he whispers something to one of his guards before sipping his tea.

"Kei I do believe we have a deal."

"Good but it's been a long day and I'd like to get a bit of sleep"

"Of course, boys show my new bodyguard to his quarters"

Two of his thugs walk me down the hall making glances back and forth to each other when they thought I wasn't looking. It seems for the time being I'll have to be weary of everyone. Like that old wolf taught me the only thing a predator has to fear is another predator. Oh well I guess for the time being I can play the part of bodyguard, but really Zolt to me you're nothing but bait to lure out Amon and all I have to do is wait.

We descent a flight of stairs before coming to a door with a couple deadbolts on it.

"This used to be some sort of panic room before we talked the last residents into vacating if you know what I mean"

The room was nothing more than a solid metal cell with a bed a clock and what looked like a trap door in the far side of the wall but from the dust covering the room it must not have been used in ages.

"Sorry it's not much but it's the only thing in this base besides the boss's room that's secured."

"This will do"

I close the door behind me and wait for the sound of the deadlock going into place before letting out a breath of air and moving myself into the bed for a couple of hours of sleep before nightfall.

As usual my dreams were nightmares of the village on fire and people screaming as they try to run or fight. But it always ends the same way them dead and me waking up hands on fire. The clock beside me told me I had been out longer than I thought. When I try to move out of the bed my legs buckle and I fall to the ground. My eyes refuse to focus and my senses were going crazy. I tried to focus my hearing but this deep underground it was nothing. But my sense of smell could detect the scent of charred air and electricity.

"Looks like they got here sooner than I thought. Must be capturing the benders upstairs."

The sound of locks being removed gets my attention I do the only thing I can think of and play possum when the door opens.

"Looks like the drug did its work on him. He might be a strong bender but he's still just human, take him as well boss said to get all of them."

I let my body go limp in their grip to appear as If I asleep so I can figure out what's going on.

**Asami**

"Korra are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive I can't just sit back I have to do this. Besides the chief asked us to do this."

Great idea chief, not a day has passed since Korra got out of the hospital and you ask her to infiltrate an equalists rally believing she and I can get in if we say her she got her injuries from a bender attack. Now as we pass the people in the crowd as we enter the rally in our disguises I get the feeling it's going to turn out badly.

"Korra I not it's not the best time but I have to ask are you okay? You've been a little different lately"

The look of horror on her face doesn't escape me as she looks me in the eye.

But before she can answer the lights dim the people stop talking the roof opens to show the glow of the moon and the center stage begins whirling up to reveal a bunch of elite looking equalists and their prisoners fallowed by Amon who was greeted with a wave of cheer as he heads to the microphone.

"Thank you for coming to watch the extermination of this bender filth. But seeing as I am a fair man I will give the benders a chance to fight for their bending and their lives."

The crowd cheers as Zolt and his men are set loose against Amon who defeats them within seconds, that is all but Zolt and wild looking kid who looks up into the sky before falling to his knees and starts thrashing on the ground. A hand grasps mine and I look to see Korra eyes closed holding her head in her hand as if trying to block out something.

"…I need to get out of here Asami I feel…wrong"

I let out a gasp when she lifts her head and I see that her eyes weren't blue but a dark angry yellow. She falls to her knees and starts to thrash as well. The sound of lighting and laugher get my attention as I try to haul Korra up and I look to see Zolt trying and failing to blast Amon.

It's over in mere seconds as Amon closes the gap and in a rapid movement gets Zolt trapped on his knees as he puts his hand on his head and throat as the lighting dissipates before vanishing completely.

"Now you are nothing, your turn boy"


	6. Unleashed

**Kei**

My blood was boiling and my mind was starting to drift toward my more savage side. Amon had his back to me so he didn't see what was going on. The feeling of my bones moving themselves as my form grows and changes is always one of the most painful sensations, but not as painful of being so close to the man you've wanted to kill for six years and knowing that in a few moments you'd be nothing more than a savage monster with no control of your actions. My hands grow and turn more claw like as black fur covers it as my vision starts to redden. An equalists near me starts to intervene with a chi block but with my body in mid transformation he couldn't get a hit in before I smacked him off the stage with a free hand. My shirt as always gets torn to shreds as my upper body grows fur and expands leaving my head to grow and lengthen to a more wolf like snout as the last of my transformation takes place and the last of my mind fades to black.

**Asami**

"This can't be real"

I couldn't believe my eyes, a minute ago there was a kid thrashing on the ground but now there was some sort of giant wolf on stage. The very first thing it does it let out a beastly howl which reverberates across everyone in the stadium forcing them to stop cheering and stare in fear for a moment before complete chaos breaks out and people start screaming. Amon and the equalists try to surround and immobilize the beast, but with it towering over them and being seemingly immune to chi attacks and electric gauntlets they fell prey to the monsters claws as it slashed and threw them.

"Korra I think we should get out of here"

I tried to get her to move but with people screaming and stampeding each other trying to escape I was being pulled and moved farther away from her. While on stage the real battle was starting, Amon's right hand man had engaged the creature with his batons which only seemed to make it angrier with every strike. As he tried to make an opening the beast swept its clawed hand on his left leg slicing through armor and flesh causing him to drop his weapons and let out a cry of pain. Not missing a chance the beast grabbed the man by the throat and squeezed, even amidst the screaming I could still faintly hear the sound of his neck breaking. By this point I had lost Korra in the waves of people and was starting to panic like never before. Losing her in the city was bad, but losing her injured in the middle of an equalists rally while a giant wolf monster rampaged on stage while hundreds ran around trying to get away was by far worse.

"Korra! Korra!" I shouted trying to penetrate the wall of screaming people the arena as I fought back against it looking for Korra.

Amon however was facing down the beast on his own seeing as his best man had just been killed and the other equalists were either running scared or fighting the benders that had chosen to get their revenge. I did not envy him in this situation, he had to choose to stay and possibly be torn limb from limb and go down a hero to his people or abandon them to fight another day and loose the respect of the people. But luckily for him his men had chosen to make the decision for him. When the monster approached he took a step back into a fighting stance and his men jumped in between him and the monster blocking him. Amon seeing his chance jumped back onto a platform descending into the ground.

"I have accomplished what I have set out to do and soon all Republic city will be equalized." He said before vanishing into the ground as a panel slid over the hatch.

The minute Amon vanished the beast went even more berserk and jumped over the equalists and slashed at the panel before ripping it from the ground and throwing it at the equalists as he lunged after Amon. In the midst of someone pushing, my disguise was sent flying but I caught sight of Korra sprawled on the ground not far from me and with a bit of pushing of my own made my way to her just as a few men did.

"Hey! It's the avatar and her traitor girlfriend!" one man says as soon as I help Korra to her feet and start to move.

This draws the attention of a few other men and we were surrounded by a small group carrying pipes and other small arms.

"Korra I know you don't feel very well but if you could try to fight I would really appreciate it"

"…I'll try but my body feels like it's on fire"

A man from my left comes in with a right hook and is blocked with my left arm before receiving a hook of my own to his jaw sending him down. To men come at Korra, one received a blast of fire to his chest rendering him down and out while the other got a small boulder sent to him clipping his arm. Too bad she was so focused on her front she didn't see another man approach and swing his pipe at her head, she went down and the two men starting moving in. When I went to help my path got blocked by three guys that knew how to use their weapons and work as a team to keep me back. To protect herself Korra used her earth bending to create a ball of rock around her just as the men got close.

"You can't hid from us! Everyone put the pressure on this thing!" a man shouts as he starts to hammer away at the ball.

Fighting three man at ounce was difficult but things got worse when one strapped on an equalists glove and got in close. I managed to dodge his first two attacks but he moved me into a wall during his last one.

"Damn" was all I got out before I realized I was trapped and looked at the wall just as he grabbed my shoulder and the volts flowed into my body.

The last thing I saw was the sphere of rock explode outward and something large and furry sprang forth.

When I opened my eyes again it was morning and I was under a bridge somewhere in the city lying next to a sleeping Korra whose appearance had changed a bit. Her black hair was now a snow white mess which showed her now pointed ears and her clothes were in tatters, but still covering enough to remain decent. Her wrists and hands were stained red and more claw like. I gave her a few gentle nudges to try to get her to wake up.

"Come on Korra wake up and tell me what the hell happened last night!"

A few seconds later her eyes opened and she sat up yawning revealing her now pointed teeth and yellow eyes.


	7. Terrible news

**Kei**

"Kei! Wake up already"

"…"

"Wake up!"

The voice of Rena one of my only friends and best healer /water bender I know pulls me out from my always terrible morning state. From the smell of herbs and the sound of people moaning in pain I could tell I was in my spare room at her clinic in the wan district.

I wasn't really surprised I was here seeing as usually when I wake up I have some sort of injury that needs healing or need to stop and grab the extra clothes I have stashed here.

"So you going to tell me what happened last night?"

I hear her say as I root through the chest full of clothes I had stashed here so I could have a pair of clothes every morning. Once I was dressed in a decent pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt I made my way to the front only to be greeted by a smack to the back of my head from Rena and a room overflowing with triad patients.

"What was that for?"

"For not doing your job and keeping these idiots out of my clinic." Her usual sweet nature was gone and in its place was the personality I'd only seen after she worked a long and terrible day, which by the mountains of bloody rags the number of her weary helpers and the blood stains on her clothes and her stressed appearance must have been all morning.

"Honestly Kei what the actual hell happened last night? Fist I hear news that some wolf creature caused havoc at an equalists rally and then my poor clinic gets flooded with triads begging me to restore their bending not to mention finding you as usual half naked lying in the ally covered in electrical burns and your blood vessels half crushed."

Closing my eyes and focusing my mind on last night I remember certain things but not a lot of them. I remember the rally, transforming and then killing Amon's captain, but then it turns into the usual jumbled mess of post werewolf memories.

"…Well basically Amon stole the bending of Zolt and his goons right before the wolf creature showed up and went on a rampage killing his captain and chasing after Amon I can't really say what happened after that."

"Wait you say all that like you were there or something… You were weren't you?"

"Yeah"

I see the mix of emotions passing through her all from fear to worry and confusion and then finally just questioning. I know the question she was going to ask me so instead I just open my palm and let a small blaze dance for a moment.

"Don't worry my flames still intact and thanks to you my wounds are nearly healed."

"I swear your wounds heal like nothing I've never seen before. So what's it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know to run around all night as a wolf instead of a man"

"Oh it's not so bad ounce you… wait what!?"

"Please I figured out that you were a werewolf ages ago. It really wasn't that hard to figure out when you stopped to think about it. The werewolf showed up when you came to town, you have the same injuries as the wolf, the constant half nude and bloody appearance in the morning not to mention when I would heal you some of your body was still changed, I'm from the southern water tribe I know what a wolfs fangs look like."

I was actually impressed that she figured out my secret so fast. I'd thought it would have taken her a few more months at least. But that was a minor problem on my list seeing as I was wanted by the police for various crimes and by the equalists for being a bender and killing one of their leaders.

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't feel Rena's arms wrap around me in a tight hug.

"I know you have to go but be safe out there"

I pull her tighter enjoying her warmth and gentle touch.

"Don't worry I'll be fine just keep my room until I return."

I let go of her and wade past the number of patients and her helpers to the front door of the clinic. I take a breath and open the door and run smack into a very pissed Chief Bei Fong.

**Korra**

"Asami I'm telling you I really can't remember all of what happened last night."

She didn't believe me when I told her under the bridge or when we were borrowing some clothes from someone's lines or now when she was pacing around the chiefs office waiting for her to get back.

To say that she was worried was an understatement. I mean yeah my appearance was different not that I mind my new white hair seeing as it is a trait of people blessed by the moon spirit and all.

"Korra how do you not remember what happened or how we got from the rally to a bridge on the other side of town!"

"I really don't know"

The sound of boots gets my attention just as the door opens and the chief comes in pulling in somebody covered in more arm and leg restraints than I ever thought was possible.

"Korra meet the person responsible for your wounds and new appearance, say hello Kei""

"Hello"

Asami starts looking over the man the chief is holding not believing he could cause the wounds I got the other night.

"This boy is the one who attacked Korra?"

The chief all but throws Kei into one of the chairs in her office.

"He's also the one that started the fire that led to a riot and massive spike in crime."

As soon as this is said the boy bursts into a deranged fit of laugher before getting slugged by the chief.

"It's still hilarious how I did that"

"Kid if you don't want me to punch you again start answering their questions."

He rolls his eyes and we take it as a go ahead for questions.

Asami goes first.

"So you did attack Korra?"

"Yes and no"

"But I remember a wolf attacking me"

"Yeah probably should have started with saying I'm a werewolf at night." He says like it's nothing

"That's not possible" I say

"Really the avatar, a person that can bend all four elements and has been reborn thousands of times thinks that a man turning into a wolf at night is impossible".

"So explain my appearance than smart guy"

"Simple when I bit you the other night I turned you into a werewolf"


	8. Problems and solutions

**Asami**

The room went silent as his words sunk in. In no more than a sentence he had stated that he was a werewolf and that he had turned Korra into one.

"I'm… a werewolf?" Korra says barely above a whisper

"Only one way to be sure, Chief if you would kind enough to lift me up and release my cuffs so I can check, I would really appreciate it" The chiefs response to this was to shove Kei further into his seat and motion for Korra

"Not happing kid, Korra come over here"

Korra slowly walks over to Kei who instantly looks her in the eyes and takes a few quick sniffs of the air.

"Yeah I can see the spirit of the wolf inside you clear as day."

I look to Korra who seems to be on the verge of tears so I go over to her and open my arms which se instantly moves into. The Chief on the other hand smacks Kei in the head again before pulling him up by his restraints.

"Listen Kid I don't care if you turned the avatar, but what I do care about is what went down last night, Korra claims not to remember much but Asami does remember seeing you on the stage so start talking."

"Fine ask away" He says as the chief pulls out a notepad to write his responses

"Why were you at the rally last night?"

Kei cracks his neck and lets out a sigh

"After my reckless yet successful escape from your headquarters I took Zolt up on his offer to join knowing that with Amon targeting him he'd want any and all powerful benders he could get, after that I just had to wait for the equalists to strike."

"You played them" she says with a bit of impressiveness in her voice

"I was raised by a bunch of dark spirit wolves it's kind of my nature"

"Okay then the officers I had go undercover there say that you killed Amon's captain and went after him is that true?"

"If by captain you mean the guy with a big moustache and electric batons then yeah I kind of broke him"

"And what happened to Amon?"

"That I don't know all I can say is that I went in after him and then…I can't really say, but judging by injuries I had this morning I'd say we must have had a firce battle down there cause next thing I know I'm waking up in the clinic in the wan district"

"Wait how in the world did you know I'd be there?"

"Please it's literally the only place in the wan district that's not controlled by the gangs. We've had eyes on who it and everybody who comes and goes since it opened wasn't hard to guess where you would go if you were hurt."

Having been listening to their conversation I knew that if I wanted some answers I should probably ask Kei now before Bei Fong locks him up for good.

"Kei answer me this will Korra change like you every night?"

"Hard to tell, I could change at will in the spirit world but who knows she could change every night or just at a full moon like last night."

"Okay but why didn't Korra attack me when she turned I mean if what I saw last night was any indication shouldn't she have gone berserk and attacked everything? I mean this morning I woke up next to her unharmed"

The realization of what I just said dawns on me a second later when Korra stiffens in my arms and a look of hurt crosses her face.

"I'm sorry Korra I know you'd never hurt me, I just spoke without thinking like an idiot"

Her response was a small smile and a quick kiss which was interrupted by the presence of two other people.

"To answer your question a wolf will always protect their mate when they're in danger. I bet when she transformed her first thought was to get you out of there instead of fighting."

This statement not only caused Korra to go speechless but also go redder than I've ever seen her.

"Well now that I've answered your questions can you let me out of these restraints? I mean I could probably burn through them given enough time but I'd rather not." Kei says holding up his shackled arms to the chief who smiles before squeezing her fist and making them smaller on his arms

"No I think you'll stay restrained for the time being until I can find a way to use you."

"Yeah it's not like I'll get out and start a fire and escape or anything… oh wait I already did!"

This earned him another smack to the head

"Enough with the hitting already! I might be a fast healer but that still hurts, besides If I was all busted up this morning I'd bet Amon was in worse condition."

Thinking back to last night and seeing him destroy any and all of his opponents I would have to agree with him but a thought pops into my head.

"Wait, if Amon got injured as you believe he did shouldn't he be locking for someone to heal him?"

"No he hates benders so I doubt he'll be looking for a healer even if he's injured he does have an image to keep up."

"Now what we just wait until he resurfaces and causes more trouble for the benders before we can stop him?" Korra asks

The chief looks to Kei for a moment as if considering something.

"Boy tell me how good is you sense of smell?"

"Ten times that of a wolf or human why?"  
It takes a second but the realization dawns on him causing him to groan.

"Look it is possible for me to sniff him out, but I need something to go buy, a piece of clothing a hair something of his DNA."

As if on cue a knock comes from the other side of the chef's door and a second later a sweaty looking man comes in waving papers and holding a cloth-covered package looking really nervous.

"Well this better be important!"

"Chief one of our men on patrol found something while searching known equalists bases for Amon."

"And?"

He begins to unwrap the cloth all the while Korra and Kei start looking a bit sickly and pale as if knowing what was inside. Once uncovered I nearly lost my lunch and had to turn away, for inside the box… was a blood stained severed arm

"The officer who found this believed to see Amon and some doctor inside, but when he engaged them Amon escaped during the confusion, but he did manage to get the doctor into custody. The guys in the lab believe a large animal of some kind actually bit this arm off"

"Oh Kei I believe you were saying something about needing DNA?"

"Yeah I can work with this"


End file.
